He Does Care (New)
by appa-appa-momo
Summary: Some Firebenders are cruel, power hungry monsters. But one or two still have a heart; still have a mind of their own. Katara x OC. NOW BEING REWRITTEN.


This is a rewrite of the story "He Does Care" so there will be changes and improvements to all the chapters that currently exist.

I know it has been a long time, but I want to give this story - and profile another chance. I hope you can all understand that I was a lot younger when I first wrote this and maybe you'll all enjoy the "Improved and newer" version a lot more?

But hey, if you don't, then I'm sorry. It has been a long time, like I said, and so, with that said I hope you are all well and that you enjoy.

Many thanks,

Appa-Appa-Momo.

Some Firebenders are cruel, power hungry monsters. But one or two still have a heart; still have a mind of their own. Katara x OC. Please R&R!

He Does Care -

Chapter 1:

Dusk would soon paint the sky with the leaving of the sun and the presents of a full moon, but none noticed this. This change almost seemed to be as slow as the changing of seasons. The calm air still flowed through the valley of pines and the sun still soon with a powerful warmth. It felt like midday, and the birds up high still sang to the pleasantness of the air.

The same feelings however weren't felt below them and the tension was almost crippling. None knew what was going to to be said next, or which side would insult who first and this caused most to have a feeling of dread. It seemed to creep ever so slightly and although no one would admit such a thing existed, fear started to play on the minds of even the soldiers of fire.

Katara didn't even dare to breathe. She felt like she was holding her breathe, but shallow breathes still filled her lungs and escaped through her. She couldn't seem to ease herself and she worried for Aang and her brother. She wanted to curse Zuko for this, but the words never formed in her mind and she didn't dare utter a word... and even with these feelings inside her and soon around her, the soon to be setting sun was a welcomed sight; but even then she knew that the moon was a long way from showing itself and this knowledge brought her little comfort in her hour of need. Looking to the ground she fought with her own mind and suffered greatly and the hands of her own unforgiving thoughts; and for the first time in many weeks Katara felt weak, powerless. Almost perfectly so. The Firebender's around her were still in their prime. The sun shone against their armour, almost proudly so and she shuddered at the thought of their fire burning from the power of the sun that still loomed over her. She wanted her freedom back, no matter how short-lived in may be. She knew better to think of freedom by now and her head pounded with the angst of Aang never being able to reach her in time.

 _It's only a fool's wish to want such a thing..._ Katara admitted to herself. But still she found herself trying to fight the ropes that gripped from around her wrists. _Dammit!_ This did her little good and she knew she had little strength left. A frustrated sigh soon left her lips as she gave up and this got the attention of most around her, but they soon paid her no attention. She wasn't escaping anytime soon, her bounds were too tight for her to even move let alone try and escape. Some even gave a quick smirk, their unkind eyes battled through her but she never let them in. Her mind was her own and she wasn't going to give that up. Closing her eyes tight, she breathed heavily and tried her hardest to ignore her plagued thoughts. She could still feel their eyes, though none looked at her.

 _What am I feeling?!_ She didn't understand and soon didn't know how she felt or what she wanted; her mind felt heavy, unwanted. She panicked a little. Realising she no longer wanted to leave the people around her. Although her enemy, she felt comfort in them, like she was not alone, and that's all she seemed to want. Waiting for the uncomfortable pain in her mind to pass, she hummed but the noise only grew louder and the eyes pushed onto harder.

 _Leave me alone!_ Nothing looked at her and there was only silence, as nothing spoke to her…

She waited.

"Look at me-" The words felt like a rock had hit the side of her head, but still Katara opened her eyes, almost slowly, but it seemed too fast. Now knowing she looked at Zuko and him alone. Katara didn't blink. There was a cold silence, but it was not uncomfortable for her. He alone stood there, his face familiar to her but yet, the voices and eyes did not seize in her mind. Katara only glared. Her blue eyes never leaving his golden ones. They had done this all before and she knew what was to come. The questions… but she would never gave him an answer. _I'm ready for you..._

But they never came.


End file.
